Coin Operated Boy
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: When Riku makes a wish for a way out of his loneliness, he gets a little more than he bargained for...Chapter fic! Lime, Sora/Riku, hinted Kairi/Riku in the beginning and nowhere else, small Riku/Roxas, hinted Axel/Roxas. COMPLETED!
1. Life

Repeated Sentence

Repeated Sentence! So. Despite my sadness at the sluggish review count of What If at the moment, (don't worry I still love you XD) I decided I should start this. Mind you, even _I_ don't even know all the details because if I completely plan out a story I lose important spontaneous thoughts. But I kiiinda did and I think there might turn out to be 13 chapters, which is kinda creepy. lol

But fer serious, let me know what you think of this one. Going out on a limb here. And darling Onemoreparadise, when I thought of this lyrics in the beginning biz, I'm like hey! Protecting Me! XD :love:

Ok. :deep breath: Here we go. Don't get confused cuz the first bit is flashback. the first italics sentence is not in the story, its just lyrics from the song. XD

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_I turn him on, and he comes to life…_

_She stared at the sunset as it reflected its golden rays off the ocean, absentmindedly tucking a stray magenta hair behind her ear. _

"_Riku…" she said softly, "We need to talk…"_

--((Bloo))--

Riku cried out in frustration as he entered his small apartment, throwing his keys in the general vicinity of the entranceway table. He stormed into the kitchen, pulling a cold coke out of the fridge. He collapsed on the couch, calmly setting his pop on the table. He covered his face with his hands.

"Again…" he muttered to himself. "I've been broken up with again!" _Only it was Kairi this time,_ he thought ruefully, _it's pretty sad when even your best friend won't love you._

He sighed. Riku had been alone since his 18th birthday. His parents were killed in a plane crash, and none of his relatives lived close enough to keep in contact. None of his old neighbors treated him the same afterwards. He felt as if they walked on eggshells around him, thinking he was a damaged little boy. He moved to his new apartment in the city on his island to get away a month after the accident. _Maybe that's why I'm so lonely,_ he mused, sipping his pop. _It's already been four years…_

He attracted plenty of women, much to Riku's dismay. They were all attracted to his 'wounded-and-mysterious-soul' persona. After a while, when they didn't miraculously heal him, they would dump him and find someone else to play with.

Kairi was different. Kairi stood by him and helped him move on. All that remained was the bitter loneliness. She told him today that she was leaving the island and it would be better in the long run in they parted ways. _I'm impossible,_ he thought dejectedly. _I shouldn't have pushed this onto her anyway._

"I just wish I wasn't so lonely anymore…" he murmured as he turned on the television to watch a romantic comedy, commonly known as a chick flick. They always made him feel better.

--((many hours later))--

Riku lay collapsed on the couch, asleep and drooling on the arm. All was quiet and still with the exception of the television as it mindlessly continued its programs. The small lighted clock blinked 12:36 AM to the empty room.

In the quiet, a small pink light began to appear. "Perfect," it seemed to say. At first it was the size of a button, but it gradually grew larger and larger in size until out of it stepped a full grown being dressed in a flowing pink flowery skirt with a white blouse. The newcomer blew a hair out of its face and looked at the sleeping boy on the couch.

"Hey hun, get up," the figure said, poking him gently, "I have a present for ya." Riku muttered unintelligible phrases as he shifted to his other side on the couch. The figure sighed deeply. It turned around and reached into the pink opening behind him. The figure pulled out a naked distinctly male figure and set him on the ground, where it collapsed, lifeless. The pink orb shrunk back to a button size and clipped itself to the newcomer's earring.

"Oh come on, don't make me do it," the newcomer groaned at the sleeping boy, "You'll get the shock of your life!" When Riku didn't move, the figure sighed again. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you…"

The figure then hefted the lifeless lump onto the free end of the couch and slipped a quarter into the small slot in the upper left portion of his chest.

A crown-shaped necklace with the engraving of '_Sora_' jingled as the figure slowly opened its bright blue eyes.

--((To be continued….))--

Yes that is freakishly short, but I was planning on making this the prologue in the first place. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who the pink one is. Hint: I didn't want to give away its gender. XD

Tell me what you think of its humble beginning!

freaky-hanyou


	2. Joy?

Eeee

Eeee. You readers you. I'll probably repeat this when I update What If (which might be today cuz I might just be this bored) you rock my socks. I was in for the hellacious long ass homework period which I worked from 930 til 215 yesterday, and what but 17 inbox messages await me for encouragement! You people rule. Thanks for reading my stories Akane! XD

But le anyhoo. Please tell me if you see errors in this, I really try to make this good. XD

AND, let me tell you that all of you are wrong about who the fairy is. XD Contrary to belief, it is _not_ Marly. Although you are write about it being a man. :giggles: It was _originally_ going to be Cloud. Yes, Cloud. XD But, I decided that it would be too OOC for my blood, and I haven't wrote Cleons enough for me to be comfortable.

So, its…_someone else._ :cackles: You'll see.\

haha. Wow. K so I've been abbreving this as COB, sniggle. and I totally almost wrote Corn Operated Boy. wow.

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_Automatic joy, that is why want a coin operated boy…_

The newly-awakened figure blinked, blue eyes gazing in wonder as he took in his surroundings. He looked up at the pink being. "What shall I learn today, Master?" it asked, staring with wide eyes.

"I'm not Master," the being replied shortly, "I am Consultant." The figure nodded, committing this data to memory.

"Where is Master?"

The being pointed at Riku, who was still snoring away on the couch. "There he is. You have to wake him up, though," the being explained.

"He is turned off?" The figure asked, confused.

"He is in sleep mode," the being stated. The figure nodded in understanding.

"I shall make his waking enjoyable, Consultant," the figure asserted as he stood up from his Indian-style position on the floor. He then walked over to the sleeping Riku, and, leaning over him, he reached down to cup his face in one hand and kissed him softly.

--((snicker))--

Riku was having the nicest dream. He quietly laid on the soft sand of the beach, watching the sunset. Suddenly, a shadow covered the sun and began to kiss him slowly, gently pressing its lips to his. Riku had no idea who the figure in the shadow was, and yet found that he didn't mind in the slightest. _This is nice…_ he thought as he idly kissed the stranger back. Slowly, reality began to set in. _Wait a minute._ Riku slowly opened his eyes to find that his dream was happening, and that he was being kissed by someone.

A male someone.

A _naked_ male someone.

Riku cried out, pushing the stranger off, now fully alert. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" he said angrily, looking around at the newcomers. The naked boy was accompanied by a man dressed in pink drag. Riku narrowed his eyes.

_I swear I locked the door…_ "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked harshly.

The pink one idly scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he said cheerfully, dragging the confused naked one off the floor and closer to him.

"M-Master d-didn't approve-" he said, beginning to twitch. The pink one smiled ruefully as the naked one seemed to shudder before he was still. The pink one sighed as he propped the naked one against a chair, his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"What the hell is going on here?" Riku continued to ask, "Am I still dreaming?"

"Nope!" the pink one said cheerfully. "This is your dream come true!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The pink one chuckled and straightened up, as if he was about to launch into a prepared speech. "Let me start at the beginning. My name," the pink one said, bowing slightly, "is Axel. I have heard your wish for companionship; you must be excited to hear that I have granted it!"

Riku stared at this 'Axel.' "…What are you a fairy godfather? Godmother?"

Axel glared at him. "I'm a _consultant._ This is my uniform." He smiled brightly again. "Anyway! This is the companion I have selected for you based on your personality! He is sweet, inquisitive, charming, cute—"

"And out to rape me," Riku finished, eyeing the lifeless body warily. "What's wrong with it?"

Axel cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, such a gift has some drawbacks. This companion is not human. You will have to teach him human actions and behaviors." He paused briefly as Riku made a small noise of surprise. "However, this should not affect any 'experiences' at all!" he said cheerfully.

Riku looked at him warily. "What _kind_ of exp-"

Axel cut him off. "It's simple really. All you have to do is place a quarter in this slot," he said as he pulled a quarter out of a bag and placed it in the slot on the figure's chest, "and he turns on!"

"_Literally!_" Axel whispered conspiratorially with a wink.

"Wait a minute—"

The figure's eyes opened again as he awakened. "What shall I learn today, Master?" he said automatically. He turned to Riku. "Why did you reject me?"

Riku was about to retort angrily before Axel cut him off, "You must start slow," he paused and looked at his nameplate, "Sora. All good relationships start with friendship."

Sora nodded and stored this data in his memory.

Axel helped Sora stand before turning to face Riku. "I left out one important thing," he continued, "There is a way to make Sora human."

"Oh?" Riku said, pretending he was interested.

"Yes. You must prove to us that you love Sora."

Riku sputtered, "What?! I am perfectly _straight—_"

"Well I must be off now!" Axel said, leaving a velvet bag of quarters on the coffee table. "If you have any questions, just call out for your favorite Consultant!"

"Why are you doing this?" Riku asked suspiciously.

Axel paused as he began to unclip his earring. The pink ball enlarged behind him as he smiled. "It's my job. The Superiors would kill me if I didn't do what their bidding. But don't worry about me!" he said as if Riku cared, "I'll be out soon! My contract is almost up, and by that time I'll have my _own_ Consultant business!" He winked as he stepped into his pink sphere and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Riku stared at the place where the pink light was seconds before. _Am I going insane…?_ He blinked furiously before looking over at Sora, who by now had fallen back into a state of sleep.

"Well," Riku said as he picked up a quarter and cautiously walked toward Sora, "Here we go…" He hesitated before he put the quarter in, scanning his features. His hair was spiked and brown, fitting perfectly with his toned physique. Riku subconsciously trailed his eyes up and down Sora's body before blushing and slipping the quarter in, feeling the need to see those blue eyes.

Sora's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "What shall I learn today, Master?"

"To put on some clothes," Riku said shortly as he helped Sora stand. He paused as he passed the coffee table. He put four more quarters into Sora, ensuring that he would be active longer. He wordlessly guided Sora to his bedroom as Sora committed the layout of the house to his memory.

Riku rummaged through his drawers before throwing a pair of boxers at Sora. "Wear these," he said shortly before digging for pajama pants.

Sora nodded, comprehending quickly that his current lack of dress was inappropriate. "Master?" he asked tentatively.

Riku turned towards him, wordlessly giving him a pair of pajama pants. "Are you going to sleep again?"

Riku looked at his clock. It blinked 2:04 AM back at him. "Yes," he said before moving to change into his pajamas. He paused, realizing that Sora was still staring at him. "Could you turn around, please?" he said, trying to be nice to his new 'friend.'

Sora nodded, turning as Riku put on a pair of pajama pants. "M-Master?" he asked, once he was given permission to turn around.

"Yes?" Riku replied hesitantly as Sora slowly began to twitch.

"C-could I sleep with y-you As a f-friend?" Riku's eyes widened as Sora collapsed onto his bed, his eyes closed.

_Why in hell would he ask such a question?_ Riku thought as he hefted Sora off of his bed and onto the floor next to it. _It's not as if he could be sore from sleeping there._ He looked slightly guilty at the thought. _Still, that question sounded like a human behavior to me…Does he even know he's asleep? Does he feel cold? _He tentatively took a blanket from his bed and draped it over him.

"That should work," he muttered resolutely before crawling into bed. "I just have to remember not to step on him in the morning."

As he lay in bed, the bizarre events of the early hours replayed in his mind. _Sora…_he thought, testing out the name in his mind, _I have to learn more about you._

--((To be continued…))--

Wow that took quite a long bit of time. But hey, look at how long it is. XD

R AND R MY LOVELIES!

freaky-hanyou


	3. Friendship

Repeated Sentence

Repeated Sentence. :innocent smile: HI! Life this month is freaking insane, so you know. I'm going to Florida next weekend, I have my Calc final right when I get back and a research paper due in the beginning of May, and then the AP test for the Calc right after that. So. I MIGHT updated what if Friday, but I dunno. I'm going to try to update around Earth day with that what if. So it might be a bumpy ride folks. But I'm being negligent today, so I'm updating! Yay!

I hope this is a long one. and I'm sorry that it wasn't Marly my children, I have plans for Axel.

Be happy it wasn't Cloud who was the flamingly gay drag one. XD

here goes….

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_Made of plastic and elastic, he is rugged and long lasting…_

Riku groaned as he rolled over, glancing at his alarm clock. _1 o clock,_ he thought blearily, _I'm glad it's Saturday. I don't have any deadlines until Wednesday_… Riku worked from home, writing articles for the newspaper and small magazines. He continued to mull over ideas for articles before the previous nights' events came back to him in a rush. He shot up in bed, rolling over to where he put Sora the night before. He was in the exact same position, appearing to sleep soundly.

Riku looked at him warily. _I'm surprised I got any sleep last night, this is too creepy…_ He rolled out of bed and walked to the living room, reaching for the velvet bag of quarters on the coffee table. _Strange,_ he thought as he picked up the bag, _it feels like it was filled up overnight…_ Riku shook his head, bringing the bag pack to his bedroom. He slowly placed one quarter in the slot on Sora's chest. Sora's eyes fluttered open.

He sat up, smiling. "What shall I learn today, Master?"

"I don't know yet," Riku muttered absently. An awkward silence ensued as Sora stared cheerfully back at an uncomfortable Riku.

"Um…"

"Did I sleep with you last night Master?" Sora asked, smile fading slightly.

"No," Riku said firmly, glad for some direction in conversation, no matter how awkward.

"Oh," Sora said, a tinge of sadness in his voice, "I thought that was the first sign of friendship…"

"That's the first sign of something else, Sora," Riku said, grinning slightly. _His name rolls off the tongue perfectly…_ Riku thought absently. "Let's just start at friends, okay?" He was a perfectly straight man, after all.

Sora nodded and moved to stand. He stretched, yawning slightly.

Riku stared at him, puzzled. "Did you really sleep?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I am just programmed to perform normal human functions, such as yawning."

Riku nodded slowly as he stood up. "Well, I suppose you should get dressed," Riku said, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back and then I'll teach you something about us humans, alright?"

"O-okay, M-master," Sora said, beginning to twitch. Riku grimaced as he moved to pick up the quarter bag. He glanced at the clock as he put a dollar's worth of quarters in Sora's chest. The clock read 11:10. _Hm…one quarter lasts ten minutes._

"I'll be back," Riku said, picking some clothes out to wear when he got out of the shower. "You need a shirt, jeans, underwear, and socks," Riku explained, showing him each article as he named it. "Ask me if you need help, alright?"

Sora nodded as Riku left his bedroom.

--((woo))--

Sora tentatively approached the dresser where Riku had gotten his clothes. He pulled open the bottom drawer, which held various types of shirts. Sora selected a blue T-shirt before carefully closing the drawer and moving to the next one up. Here, he pulled out the denim fabric that Riku called 'jeans'. Opening the last drawer, Sora was intrigued by all that he saw.

He carefully selected a pair of boxers and socks. As he was about to shut the drawer, something small caught his eye under the sock pile. _What is this? _he thought, pulling out the small packet. _Maybe I need one of these. I should ask Master, _Sora determined, placing his clothes on the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Master?" he asked, opening the door and stepping inside. Riku, who was just about to step into the shower, turned abruptly. Sora didn't even blink as Riku cried out in surprise, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Make sure you _knock_ before you enter a room with a closed door Sora," Riku said exasperatedly.

Sora nodded, storing this piece of information in his memory.

"What is it?" Riku asked, seeing that Sora was still in his pajamas.

"What is this?" Sora asked, holding up the small square packet, "Do I need to wear one?"

Riku blushed. "That is a condom," he explained, turning redder, "and no, you do not need to wear one. Please put it back where you found it and get dressed."

Sora nodded, unaffected, and went back into Riku's bedroom.

--((halfhourish later))--

Riku returned, fully dressed, to his bedroom, to find Sora twitching on his bed. He hurriedly reached for some quarters, tugging up Sora's shirt and pushing a few into his chest. _It looks as if he's seizing when he does that,_ Riku thought, almost alarmed.

Once Sora was back to normal, he inspected him for normalcy. "Wow," Riku said, seeing a perfectly casual-dressed man before him, "You learn fast."

"It's a part of my programming," Sora explained.

Riku nodded. "Of course it is. Now, I have decided to take you to the park to learn about human interaction. We should be there for a couple of hours. If one quarter keeps you going for ten minutes…I guess…three dollars should work."

"Okay, Master." Sora nodded absently.

Riku stared at him expectantly, blushing slightly. "Lift up your shirt." Sora complied as Riku filled him with quarters.

"Why does Master blush?" Sora asked inquisitively.

Riku blushed deeper as he hurriedly pulled Sora's shirt down. "Let's go, Sora."

"But, why-"

"I said let's _go,_ Sora."

Sora obediently became silent and followed Riku out of the apartment.

--((to the park!))--

"What am I to observe, Master?" Sora asked as they strolled down the paved path that weaved through the park.

Riku thought for a moment. "I don't know just, model your actions off of the other humans you see," he whispered, making sure no one was in ear shot.

Sora looked around for other forms of human life. His eyes fell upon a pink-haired man with his arms wrapped around the waist of a light blonde man. He watched as the pink-haired man's arm tried to snake lower before the blonde slapped his other arm, pulling the other one back around his waist. He focused his superhuman hearing on them, listening to their conversation.

"Not here, Marluxia!" the blonde said, whispering urgently.

"Oh come on," Marluxia said, grinning devilishly. "You know you want it."

Sora nodded to himself, committing this experience to memory. He turned to Riku, smiling widely.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What did you see?" Sora's grin turned devious as he wrapped his arm around Riku's waist, pulling him close. "Sora, what--?"

"Oh come on," Sora mimicked, whispering, "You know you want it."

Riku turned red, abruptly disengaging himself from Sora. "_Sora!_ Where did you see that?"

Sora pointed to the man named Marluxia and the blonde haired man. Riku shook his head grinning at his own stupidity. "Let's not observe those two any more. Observe…." he looked around for a good example of good old platonic friendship. "Those two," Riku said, pointing to two men, one blonde and one brunette, who were walking down the path a ways ahead, chatting merrily.

Sora focused his hearing on them, listening intently.

"…Leon, you can't be serious!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I am." the brunette, Leon replied.

The blonde cried out in excitement before hugging Leon tightly.

"See?" Riku said, watching their actions but not hearing their words, "Hugging is a good form of friendship."

Sora nodded and continued to listen to the conversation.

"—they approved our papers? Seriously?" the blonde continued pressing.

"Yes Cloud!" Leon said, laughing, "We're going to adopt a baby!"

Riku frowned when he saw the two in front of him kiss happily. "Stop watching them," Riku said deftly, looking around the other side of the park.

"Are we going to adopt a baby?" Sora asked.

Riku glared at him. "No." _There's nothing but couples here today!_ "At any rate," he continued, "minus the kissing part, that is what friendship is. Friendship is enjoying someone's presence and having fun with them."

"Oh," Sora nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders experimentally hugging him while walking down the path. "So this is what friends would do?"

"Yes," Riku said, happy that his teaching wasn't failing entirely.

"Do you have a lot of friends, Master?"

Riku's happy countenance disappeared as he looked away. "…No," he said softly.

"Why not? Master seems to be a perfect friend!"

"Thank you Sora, but most people think I'm a sad person," Riku tried to explain.

"I don't see that," Sora said, turning to Riku and smiling widely. "I see Master!"

Riku smiled, messing up Sora's hair. "You're crazy."

Sora laughed. "Am not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are times infinity."

Sora pouted. "Nothing beats an infinite number."

"That's right."

Sora blinked. "Was that friendship?"

Riku chuckled. "Yes, Sora. Assume from now on that unless I tell you so, anything we do is friendship." Sora nodded. Riku suddenly had an idea. "Hey Sora."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know what a race is?"

"Of course, it's when two parties try to get to—"

"I'll race you to that fountain," he said, pointing, "GO!" Riku took off like a shot, leaving Sora confused for an instant before he followed in pursuit. Sora, being inhuman, overtook Riku easily, and slowed down to keep close by him.

He turned around and began to run backwards. "Master, you're losing," Sora said, sticking his tongue out.

Riku rolled his eyes. _Of course I challenge a superhuman to a rac-_"Sora! Look out!"

Sora looked over his shoulder as he stepped into a hole in the grass. Riku heard a popping sound as Sora fell to the ground, motionless.

"Sora? Sora! Are you alright?" Riku asked, shaking him slightly.

Sora cocked his head. "Of course I am," he said plainly. Riku looked him over. He winced when he saw that Sora's kneecap was definitely not in the place where it should be.

"Sora, you aren't alright. Look." Sora looked down at his knee. Deftly, Sora reached down and pulled to the left. With another popping sound and a few experimental flexes, Sora's leg was back to normal.

Riku gaped at him. "How-?"

"Artificial limbs," Sora replied as he stood. "I'm perfectly fine, Master!" he said, assuring Riku as he stood up as well. "I've n-never been b-better!" He continued, beginning to shake slightly.

"Shit," Riku swore, looking at his watch, "We've stayed here too long. We don't have time to get you to the apartment," Riku said, frantically looking around for a hiding place. He discovered a shady tree surrounded by a ring of small bushes.

"That will work," Riku said as he pulled Sora to them as he began to convulse. Sora collapsed against Riku as they entered the ring of bushes. He laid him against the tree gently, arranging him to appear as if he fell asleep against the tree.

Riku searched his pockets. "Of course I don't have a quarter!" he lamented. He noticed the couple expecting the child not too far away. He gave the heavens a 'why me?' look before he approached them.

"Excuse me," he asked, coming upon the happy pair, "Do you have a quarter?"

The two searched their pockets. Riku smiled. "I'm sorry, the vending machines ate my change," he lied easily.

"Here, I have one," the blonde said, handing Riku a quarter. Riku held it as if it was made of gold. "Thank you so much!" he said, running back to where he left Sora.

He quickly lifted his shirt and placed the quarter in the slot. "Hurry," he said over the usual 'What shall I learn today, Master?' provided by Sora. "We have ten minutes to make a 15 minute walk," he said as he pulled Sora off the ground. "We've got to move!"

--((Later))--

"That will _never_ happen again," Riku said absently as the two sat on the couch, Sora freshly filled with quarters. Riku absently munched on some crackers. "You don't eat, do you?"

"I have the ability, but I do not need sustenance."

Riku nodded slowly. "For someone who doesn't know what friendship is, you sure know a lot of complicated words."

Sora smiled. "I had a fun time today, Master."

Riku grinned. "Good." They sat for a while in comfortable silence, Riku chewing thoughtfully.

"Sora?" he asked after a while. Sora looked at him questioningly. "Does it hurt you when you turn off?"

Sora thought for a moment. "It does not cause pain, no. It feels as if some unseen being turns me off and on like a light switch," he tried to explain.

"Oh…" Riku nodded. "Would you like to stay on all the time?"

"Only if Master wants me to."

"Can you sleep if you're turned on?"

"I don't know," Sora replied honestly.

"Let's not try it," Riku concluded, standing up and yawning. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, Master."

"You know," Riku said slowly as they walked to his bedroom, "you can call me Riku…I guess."

"Okay…Riku!" he said cheerfully, giving Riku a hug.

Riku decided that he liked the way Sora said his name.

--((To be continued…))--

What a long chapter. Be happy my children and leave me reviews! I am so tired, I can't read this over. :apologizes:

LOVE!

freaky-hanyou


	4. Love

So I have no homework

So I have no homework. XD This is amazing stuff right here.

To clear something up, I hinted last chapter that the bag refilled, because it's a magic bag that fills with quarters so Riku won't go broke. XD

And I kinda only remember half of what I was going to write for this one, so here goes…

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_Will you persist even after i bet you  
a billion dollars that i'll never love you…_

Riku cracked an eye open as his alarm buzzed 6 am Monday morning. _Time for work,_ he grumbled to himself, willing his legs to pull him out of bed and away from the soft security of his warm blanket. He stood, shaking the grogginess out of his eyes…

And promptly stumbling over something soft and landing flat on his face. _What the-Oh, shit…_he thought as he looked down at the unconscious Sora below him. He pushed himself up, hefting Sora into his arms. He gently laid him down on the bed, smiling softly at the boy's peaceful features. _I guess he can rest for a while longer…if that's what you call it…_ He slowly tucked the covers around him, hand lingering on Sora's cheek. Riku caught himself and pulled away quickly, blushing.

He quickly left the room, heading for the shower. _What am I doing? _he thought to himself. _Do I…No…I can't have feelings for him, he's a high tech puppet for heaven's sakes. _He began to pull off his pajamas as he started the shower.

_I'll just put it out of my mind._

--((flash forward))--

After Riku had gotten in a few good hours of solid work, he decided it was time to break for an early lunch. He glanced at the clock. _11 am. I guess I should "wake" up Sora._ He walked into his room to find Sora in the exact same position that he had put him in five hours before. He hastily lowered the blanket, lifted Sora's shirt, and crammed a few quarters in the slot. Sora's blue eyes slowly opened. He smiled.

"What shall I learn today Master?"

Riku smiled knowingly at Sora's automatic response. "It's Riku. And I don't know what you're learning yet, I still have to work a while longer." He helped Sora off the end and they began to walk down the hall.

"What's work M-Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku smirked as they entered the living room. "This." He pointed at the small pile of books, notebooks, and crumpled up papers. "It's what I do to make money so we can live here."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Do I have to work?" Riku shook his head.

"I can handle it." Riku could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if Sora the _coin operated_ one got a job at a public establishment.

"How long do you have to do it?"

"A few more hours. I can stop early. Why don't you go take a shower while you wait?"

Sora nodded but did not move. Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do not have any actions programmed for that command," Sora explained matter-of-factly.

Riku sighed. "Of course you don't know how to use the shower," he turned and walked down the hallway. _He probably doesn't need to shower…We were outside all day though. Oh well. If I'm pretending he's human, he's going to act like one._ "I'll go get you another set of clothes. Get a towel out of the closet," Riku said, pointing at the closed door in the center of the hall.

Sora nodded, knocking on the door. He stood patiently in front of it, waiting for permission to enter. Riku turned around and rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Sora. That's a closet. You do not have to knock before you open that door."

Sora nodded and committed this information to memory as Riku disappeared into the bedroom. He pulled out a fluffy purple towel and waited for Riku to return. Together they stepped into the bathroom.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

Riku placed the clothes on the toilet seat and the towel on the rack. "First, you adjust these dials," he explained, pointing at the hot and cold dials. "You adjust them to a temperature you like and hit this button, which turns on the shower." Riku helped Sora find a proper temperature and stepped back to leave.

"Now what?" Sora asked again.

Riku smiled, blushing slightly. "Now you strip and get into the shower. Then you use the bottle labeled shampoo to wash your hair, and the soap to wash your body."

Sora nodded and Riku hurriedly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the back of the door, panting heavily. _What is wrong with me? He's not real. That's the end of it. _He walked into the living room. _Now to get some work done._

--((half hour))--

Riku made a noise of frustration as he reread the same page for the fifth time. _I can't get any work done! _Riku said exasperatedly. _He still hasn't come out of the shower yet…What if…Oh no-_Riku hurried to the bedroom and grabbed the bag of quarters. Entering the bathroom, he found himself face to face with a naked, still conscious Sora.

Sora looked at him questioningly, ignorant to the effect his wet, naked visage was having on Riku. "Isn't Riku supposed to knock before he enters a room with a closed door?"

Riku spluttered. "I'm sorry I thought you—Never mind." He abruptly turned on his heel and shut the door behind him.

Riku breathed through his nose deeply. _He's not real, he's not real, he's not real. _Riku looked down and noticed the sizeable lump growing in his pants. _Fuck. That's real._

Riku sighed and walked to the bedroom.

--(( :giggle: ))--

A fully dressed Sora emerged from the bathroom, looking for Riku. "R-Riku? I think I-I need a quarter…"

A slightly disheveled Riku appeared from the bedroom. "Sure thing, Sora." He pulled out a few quarters, lifting up Sora's shirt and placing them in the slot. "Feel better?"

Sora nodded. Riku smiled. "So…Want to learn something?"

Sora nodded again. Riku led him to the living room, putting away his work things to be looked at again tomorrow. He pulled Sora down next to him on the couch.

"Today I am going to teach you about love," Riku explained.

Sora smirked. "I know loads about that!" His eyes took on a devious glint, and he moved closer to Riku on the couch. "Would you like to see?" he murmured seductively.

Riku swallowed loudly and blushed. "Not _that_ kind, Sora. There are many different kinds of love!"

"Like what?" Sora inquired, returning to normal as if nothing had happened.

"Well, there's the platonic love between friends," Riku emphasized, more to himself. "There's also love between siblings, families, and parents. There are many more."

"Family," Sora repeated slowly. Riku mentally slapped himself. _Idiot, he's not real, he doesn't have a family!_ However, Sora was unaffected. Riku smiled ruefully. _Of course he doesn't know what he's missing…_

"So which are we going to learn?" Sora pressed.

"Platonic!" Riku spluttered out. "I mean…we could learn about romantic love…" Sora's eyes took on a devious glint again. "Not that way!"

--((wooo))--

"Alright Sora. Pay attention. This is called _When Harry Met Sally._ It is a chickflick."

"What's a chickflick?"

"A movie full of love and romance."

"Alright…"

Sora sat up straight the entire movie, watching and avidly absorbing information. At first, he laughed when Riku laughed, not fully comprehending the jokes. However, as the movie progressed, he laughed at scenes by himself without Riku's influence. As the credits rolled, Sora smiled.

"It's a movie about old friends!" he said happily. "Love can come from anything, even friends!"

"Indeed, Sora," Riku said, smiling absently.

_I can't be falling for him…can I? _

--((To be continued…))--

Meh, that chapter has some important Riku sexual frustration, but that's really the only thing that's important. And the shower? Foreshadowing for the next LIMEY chapter! XD

But I need reviews for the next one darlings! Leave love!

freaky-hanyou


	5. Bath

Heeee

Heeee! Hi. I decided I should get _something_ done today. Like writing something. And I know all of you folk are bound to be excited for this Limefullness. Yes. LIME. There's your warning. This is rated M, you know.

Not much to say, except I am so glad I wrote down all of my ideas for this story because I totally forgot them all. HECK YES to planning.

Wo0t!

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_I can even take him in the bath…_

The next few days went by uneventfully. Riku continued his work and posted a few successful articles, while Sora explored the apartment and learned how to use all the appliances. Riku was surprised to learn that Sora was programmed to be a successful chef, cooking a variety of tasty dinners for them.

One 'ordinary' morning, Riku sat at his pile of work drinking coffee while Sora took a shower. _I'm glad I've gotten used to the idea of him naked in my apartment,_ Riku thought ruefully, _I would have never gotten any articles finished._

After Riku completed the article he was working on, he looked up, expecting to see Sora emerge from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Riku noticed that Sora preferred to function on a routine schedule. But as his time to enter the living room came and went, Riku began to worry.

_Maybe I didn't put as many quarters in as I thought…_he worried. _No! I've thought that before and it was a mortifying result…_He continued to fret with himself. Ten minutes passed, and Sora was nowhere in sight.

_That's it,_ Riku thought as he stood up, heading for the bathroom. _He might not function properly if he's waterlogged or something,_ he reasoned, albeit a farfetched one. He tentatively knocked on the bathroom door. "Sora?" he asked, expecting an answer.

His stomach turned in anxiety when he did not receive one. _Dammit,_ he thought as he mustered his courage and opened the door. He slowly peeked his head in, expecting to see Sora's form silhouetted against the curtain. However, he saw nothing. Riku hastily walked to the curtain, pulling it back. He gasped at Sora's form crumpled in the tub of the shower. Riku quickly straightened him out, checking for damage, all the while blatantly ignoring his lower half. Determining that Sora was okay, Riku pulled a few quarters out of his pocket. Face flaming, he slowly reached to place them in Sora's chest slot.

"I don't know how I'm going to live with myself after this…" Riku muttered, reactivating Sora.

Sora's eyes slowly blinked open as he stating his default phrase of 'What shall I learn today, Master?' as he regained focus. "Riku? What happened?"

"I didn't give you enough quarters to make it through your shower," Riku explained as he determinedly stared into Sora's eyes. "Well," he continued, voice cracking slightly as he moved to stand up, "now that I have I'll get back to work—"

"Riku? Why is your face so red?"

Riku blinked, face turning redder. "I…um…well—"

"Do friends blush at each other in the shower?" Sora asked, curious.

"Well, no…"

"But Master's blushing," Sora reiterated, reverting to his basic programming as his eyes glinted deviously.

"Sora--?"

"Hush, Master," Sora whispered as his hand snaked around Riku's shoulders, "I know what you want." Sora then pulled Riku over the edge of the tub and into the shower, the water immediately soaking his clothes, sticking to his skin. Riku fell towards Sora, who still lay in the tub, but Sora caught him and stood them both up. Riku, still stooped, looked up at Sora through his wet hair to see Sora grinning at him before he closed the distance between them with a kiss. Riku's eyes widened as he tensed in shock. However, Sora tightened the arm around his shoulders as the other snaked to his waist, undoing the belt of Riku's pants. Riku groaned and forgot his mental turmoil as he began to tug off his own shirt, ridding himself of the sticking garment.

Sora leered as him. "I thought Master didn't want to learn about love?" he questioned, feigning his usual innocence.

Riku's blush spread down his neck as he gasped for air. "J-just shut up, Sora," he whispered as he snaked his arms around Sora's waist.

"Master is stuttering," Sora observed as he unbuttoned Riku's pants, "Does Master need a quarter?"

"No," Riku groaned as his pants and undergarments were discarded along with his shirt, "Master _definitely_ needs something else…"

"Mmm," Sora agreed, "I know," he grinned before he closed his lips over Riku's, wreaking havoc on his mouth with his talented tongue.

"Sora…" Riku whispered he broke off, slowly pushing Riku back down to the base of the tub. "What are you--?"

"Giving you what you want," Sora answered simply as began placing butterfly kisses in a line down Riku's chest and abdomen.

"Sora!" Riku gasped as Sora placed kisses in regions that were _definitely_ lower than his abdomen. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to," Sora replied simply before slowly licking the tip of Riku's manhood. "Whatever Master wants, I provide," he continued, blowing hot puffs of breath against Riku.

Riku shivered. "But S-Sora, you don't _really-_" Riku started, but finished with a moan as Sora took him fully into his mouth, sucking hard at his tip. He gasped, inadvertently inhaling water. Sora chuckled, sending vibrations straight to Riku's core. Riku bucked his hips up into Sora's warm heat, resulting in another devious glint from Sora before he took him into his mouth to the hilt.

"_God,_" Riku cried, thinking how great it was that Sora was mechanical. Sora continued to suck at him, hands exploring his tender sacs and inner thighs. Riku squirmed, the combined stimulation from Sora and the water all over his body bringing him close to the edge quickly.

"S-Sora, I'm gonna…"

"M-master," Sora pulled back as he suddenly began to lightly convulse, "I-I need a qu-qu—"

"_Fuck!_" Riku cursed as he limply reached for his pants with shaking hands. He swore louder as he realized that his pockets were empty. "I don't have anymore quarters!"

"I'm s-sorry, M-Master," Sora ground out as he fell limply against Riku. Riku groaned as he looked down at his rock-hard erection. He sighed.

"So am I, Sora." Riku thought back to their day in the park as he turned off the water and dragged Sora out of the shower.

"_Yes, Sora. Assume from now on that unless I tell you so, anything we do is friendship."_

Riku sighed again. _That was _not _friendship, _he thought as he dried them both off, ignoring his erection, _I'm falling for a puppet. _He ran his hands through his wet hair, making a noise of frustration.

"What am I going to do?"

--((To be continued…))--

Deeefinitely never written anything like that before. Close, but no. So I'm needing some feedback here. Poor Riku. XD

Leave love! (is too tired to proofread)

freaky-hanyou


	6. Complicated

Well I'm going for a two for one updation special today

Well I'm going for a two for one updation special today. XD Without further ado my friends! Things just got a wholllle lot more complicated!

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?_

Riku sighed in frustration as he left his apartment. After taking care of his…..problem, he left Sora unconscious on the bed before dressing in dry clothes and leaving the apartment.

_I need fresh air, _he thought desperately as he walked down the street. He argued with himself, debating the validity of Sora's feelings._ He's a puppet! _he thought darkly, _he's _programmed _to feel like this! But why does it feel so…real? I'm afraid to wake him up!_

Riku was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was approaching a crowded intersection. Just as he was about to step into traffic, a hand reached out and pulled him onto the safety of the sidewalk.

"Huh?" Riku started articulately as he looked at his apparent savior. He was short, with messy blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. Riku inwardly gasped.

He had _Sora's_ eyes.

"This is a busy intersection, you know," the stranger said dryly, inspecting him for damages. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Riku said, coming to his senses. "I'm just a little preoccupied today is all…"

"I know the feeling," the stranger commiserated, "I just broke up with my boyfriend today. He was a bastard."

"I'm sorry," Riku replied automatically, "Want to go to the coffee shop and share our woe together? I owe you for saving me," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Riku."

The stranger stared at his hand for a moment, smiling slightly. "Alright," he said, taking it. "I'm Roxas."

--((Oh. Snap.))--

"So how bad was he?" Riku asked as he stirred his tea.

"Bad," Roxas said, taking a sip of his coffee. "One, he didn't like my career choice."

"What are you?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh," Riku said in understanding.

"Yeah," Roxas said, continuing, "And so he'd get mad at me. A lot." Roxas showed Riku a few scars he had on his arms. "I'm through with his shit."

"I agree," Riku said wholeheartedly as he drank his tea. _Roxas is kind of cute in a sharp, I-could-sue-you-to-hell kind of way._

"What is your woe?" Roxas asked, pulling Riku out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh!" Riku said, immediately blushing. "Well," he started as Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I have this…roommate. An extremely off-limits roommate. And he keeps coming on to me, and I don't know how to react."

"Kick him out," Roxas said simply.

"Can't do that," Riku replied instantly, "I'm supposed to be…looking after him."

"I see," Roxas said, "Well you're pretty much screwed then."

Riku laughed. "Thanks." _And he's charming._

Roxas and Riku finished chatting and paid the check. They left the café, happily laughing and talking.

"I enjoyed our encounter," Roxas said, shaking Riku's hand again. "What do you say we do it again sometime? Dinner, perhaps?"

"Sure," Riku agreed, heart fluttering when he looked into Roxas' eyes. _What's wrong with me? _"I can't wait."

"See you soon!" Roxas said as he walked off.

Riku smiled to himself as he walked back to his apartment. _I like him. He's human. This is right._

Riku paused as he walked up to the door to his apartment. He sighed as he let himself in. _So why do I feel so guilty?_

--((To be continued…))--

Yes, yes it's short. But its really a get to know Roxas is fucking things up chapter more than anything. Leave me love! XD

freaky-hanyou


	7. More Complicated

Step one for updating. Open word document. Lol, now I HAVE to update CoB! Wo0t! What a way to start the year ne? I mean jeez, last year I was upchucking what ifs the least I could do is update both of them on break. Like I said before, I'm reeeally glad I wrote down chapter gists. Lol

On with the show?

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_With his pretty coin operated voice…_

Riku cautiously opened the door to his apartment. He rolled his eyes at himself. _It's not like he can wake up by himself anyways…Still…_ Riku cautiously peeked into his bedroom. Sora lay on the bed, peacefully 'asleep' and fully clothed, the exact same way Riku had left him. Riku slowly walked over to the bag of quarters and reached for one for Sora. He hesitated, pulling back.

_Maybe I should have some lunch first,_ Riku thought, already walking back out towards the kitchen. _Why not put off the inevitable? It's not like Sora's going anywhere…_

----((we pause for Riku to stall))----

Sandwich eaten, Riku then slowly returned to his bedroom. _Enough is enough, it's time to face this, _Riku thought, trying to psych himself up to wake up Sora. He looking longingly back at the door. _I didn't really get that much work done this morning…No! Enough! _Before he could analyze it any further, he took a quarter out of his pocket and stuck it in Sora's coin slot.

"What shall I learn today, Master?" Sora blinked and sat up. "Riku, I-"

"Listen, Sora," Riku began, cutting him off, "what happened this morning-"

"Master, I was talking," Sora responded sharply. "Mind your manners."

Riku was stunned into silence. _Did my…puppet just reprimand me? _He had little time to reflect however, as Sora began to speak.

"After our day out in the park and you teaching me about love, I have decided something very important. I love you, Master!" Sora looked at him, smiling, expecting Riku to be happy at this news. Riku's eyes widened as he backed slowly away from Sora, who swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Sora…this morning was a mistake."

"Mistake?" Sora said, confused as he tried to register what mistakes he, a perfect being, could commit. "That's impossible. You wanted—"

"I know what I wanted, Sora, but I shouldn't!" Riku cried, staring at the ground. "I mean--!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Sora, the point is that we are friends."

"But—" Sora tried to protest.

"What happened this morning has nothing to do with our relationship," Riku continued, staring Sora down harshly, "it was my mistake for misleading you and I am sorry. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get some work done." Riku turned away from a crestfallen Sora, who had begun to twitch, but made no move to tell Riku to give him anymore quarters.

"T-thinking of you a-always, Master…" Sora muttered as he fell back onto the bed.

Riku paused in the doorway, inhaling sharply. He shook his head and continued to walk down the hall towards the living room. _It's better this way…_

--------((aw.))--------

The next day, Sora woke up without protest or complaint. The day continued precisely to routine, which confused Riku. He looked up from his laptop as Sora came out of the shower, whistling a little tune.

"Sora, why are you in such a happy mood?" _He looked so sad yesterday…_

Sora shrugged. "If Riku is happy, then I am happy," he said, before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast that he didn't need to eat. "What will we be doing today?"

"Actually," Riku said, trying not to sound guilty, "I have a…meeting tonight."

"A meeting?" Sora asked, intrigued. "What's that? Can I come?"

"No, Sora," Riku said as he attempted to explain without hurting Sora's feelings, "it's sort of…a bonding experience…with me and my friend," he looked up at Sora for his reaction. "Sort of like how we are."

"Oh," Sora said, understanding. "As friends!"

"Yes Sora," Riku said with a fake smile, "as friends." _Why do I feel so guilty? There's nothing wrong with this! I am going to dinner with a human being!_

As Riku argued with his inner dialogue, he failed to notice Sora's downcast eyes and sad smile as he headed back to the bedroom.

--------((aw.))---------

The dinner went well. As did the next one, and the next one. Riku soon taught Sora how to fill himself with quarters, so he could be awake when Riku wasn't home.

_This is nice, _Riku thought as he and Roxas walked back to his apartment for the third night in a row.

"This is nice," Roxas said as they reached Riku's apartment.

Riku chuckled. "You read my mind." He winced when Roxas looked at him expectantly. "Roxas, I would invite you in if I could but I don't know if my roommate—" _is up and moving by himself or not,_ he finished to himself.

"I understand," Roxas said before pinning Riku against the door. "The fact that you would invite me in is enough for me," he whispered into Riku's neck. "We could go to my place tomorrow…" Roxas murmured as he placed little kisses up and down Riku's jawline.

Riku inhaled sharply, arms curving up around Roxas' back. "S-sure," he said, pulling Roxas up for a kiss. Roxas hands' tangled themselves in Riku's silvery hair before breaking free to trail down Riku's chest and rest on his stomach. Riku broke away for air, panting.

"Goodnight," Roxas said, smirking as he walked back down the hall.

"Goodnight," Riku returned as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Riku, you're home!" Sora said as he saw Riku enter from the living room! "Riku, you're winded! Is something wrong?"

"No, Sora, everything's fine," Riku said, trying to catch his breath. _What am I going to do with him?_

---------((To be continued….))----------

::scrubs eyes with soap:: gasdjfklsjkfsd! Plot development chapter! Don't worry, all hell is going to break loose so they can get together soon. XD

R and R!

~freaky-hanyou


	8. Goodbye

Alright we're going to try this. Its like running a marathon, lol. This is why I have a story with 80something oneshots. XD

Anyway. I have a feeling this will be short.

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_will you persist even after I kiss you_

_goodbye for the last time?_

Riku slowly opened the door to his apartment and tiptoed in. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he was not sure if Sora was awake or not. _I can't believe I am sneaking into my own apartment, _Riku thought dourly as he crept down the hallway. _I should have just stayed with Roxas…but I didn't want Sora to worry…_

He stopped in the hallway and brought himself to his senses. _Why does it matter if he worries? It's not like he's special or anything…he's just a friend. I have a…boyfriend…now. _

Continuing down the hall, he held his breath as he opened the door. Sora sat propped up on the bed, reading a book. He glanced up at Riku, eyebrows raised.

"It's 3 in the morning," he stated matter of factly.

"You're not my mother," Riku replied succinctly, as he moved to change into his pajamas. "I'd like to go to bed now." They had worked it out that Sora slept on the pull out couch in the living room instead of the floor next to Riku's bed.

"Where were you?" Sora persisted innocently, not moving from his spot.

"Nowhere," Riku replied, determinedly looking away to hide his blush.

"Well you were obviously somewhere…" Sora muttered, eyes narrowing slightly as they assessed Riku. "Or with someone…?" Sora could tell he struck a nerve as Riku flinched. "Aha."

"So I'm seeing someone!" Riku defended, "There's nothing wrong with that! He's smart and funny!"

"And human," Sora added darkly, all kindness removed from his countenance. Despite being told they were only friends, this did not stop Sora from learning jealousy.

_And he has your eyes, _Riku added to himself. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Look Sora, I don't want to lose your friendship over this…maybe we should find you your own place."

"That way you could bring your man here whenever you like," Sora continued. "I mean, here I am trying to be your friend, and now I guess I need to be away from you." He paused, contemplating. "Is this rejection?" he speculated.

"No!" Riku protested. "I just think we need some…space between us."

Sora thought some more and committed this to memory. "Space can be interpreted as a form of rejection."

Riku's anger spiked. "There's nothing to reject! Look, Sora…you're not real. You're a toy. This is just hurting both of us."

"I wasn't hurting before," Sora continued, returning the anger, "But now you don't want me anymore I am, because obviously I've been replaced by a _better model._"

"That's right," Riku snarled, "you're just a toy cluttering up my house!" Riku stood angrily and turned away, missing the shock and sadness that appeared on Sora's face for an instant before being masked by anger. "AXEL!" Riku called. "Take him back!"

A pink ball appeared, and Axel stepped out in his usual pink attire. "Take him back, you say?" The pink orb remained floating behind him. "He does not meet your specifications anymore?"

"His programming is faulty," Riku replied coldly, not turning to look at Sora, who had tears beginning to brim in his eyes, "I wish to return him."

"You sure?" Axel raised an eyebrow, watching Sora's reaction. "You can't get him back you know…"

Riku hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying, "Take him."

Axel beckoned to Sora, who stood stiffly from the bed. He walked towards Axel, and turned to Riku harshly. "Farewell, Master." He stepped into the pink orb and Axel followed him. It then disappeared, leaving Riku alone.

"Goodbye," Riku whispered quietly.

------------((To be continued…))--------

I don't like how that worked. Sora was blissfully unaware last chapter, and then the next day he suddenly finds out? I wtf at my own writing. But 3 in the morning is kinda woah there. He's possessive, what can I say. Lol.

..AND it was ridiculously short. Like, slightly longer than the prologue short. Well think of it this way. Short bursts of updates is good, ne?

Leave me love!

~freaky-hanyou


	9. Betrayed Blue Eyes

SO my cousin writes fanfiction. I took a peek, its not bad. She's about the same age I was when I started, so she has good prospects. XD Why is this relevant? Why, because it kicked me into updation, that's why. I've been reading on MediaMiner, away from temptation. XD

So. Without further ado..

Oh just come to expect short nowadays. I'm just a fail. Lol And btw, grab your barf bags, theres some Riku/Roxas in this one.

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_And I'll never let him go,_

_And I'll never be alone…_

Riku sighed in contentment from his place on the couch, contentedly wrapped in Roxas' arms as a movie played on the television screen. Sora had been gone for a week, and Riku was only now semi-used to the quiet. _It doesn't have to be quiet when Roxas is over, _Riku thought, trying to rationalize his behavior. _Besides, I don't miss him. My house should be quiet. _He sighed again as he tried to focus on the movie.

"Something's on your mind," Roxas observed, glancing down at Riku. It was not a question.

Riku didn't respond.

"Is it your roommate again? You did say you had a nasty fight…" Roxas commented.

"It's fine," Riku replied quickly. "Don't worry about it." He paused before he decided to continue. "I guess it just bothers me that he left on such a…sour note," he finished awkwardly.

"I wish I could make you feel better about this, but I'm rather partial to him being gone," Roxas said, tightening his hold, "we can be alone here without worry…" he grinned.

Riku smirked, pushing Sora out of his mind. "You know, I'm not really paying attention to this movie…" he looked up into Roxas' eyes and winced inwardly. _I'm never going to be able to look into his eyes without seeing him, am I?_

"Me neither," Roxas winked, "I can think of some other things that would hold my attention better…" He leaned down, capturing Riku's lips in a kiss. Riku's arms snaked around Roxas' waist while he closed the space between them, running his tongue over Roxas' lips. Roxas gasped inwardly before he twined his hands in Riku's silvery hair, squirming under Riku's ministrations.

"I have a big case tomorrow," Roxas murmured between kisses, shifting one of his hands to Riku's neck.

"You could always stay here for the night," Riku offered as one of his hands traveled up to rest on Roxas' chest.

"I could," Roxas allowed, "but then I think I'd have to take a shower here…I wouldn't be late if you helped me…"

Riku panicked at the blatant invitation. Visions of his time with Sora in his bathroom plagued his mind, and he pulled back, wincing. "Shit, I forgot that I have an interview tomorrow morning," he invented. _Fuck, I'm a terrible liar._

Roxas' eyes narrowed, but didn't comment. "Alright, I should be getting home then." They stood, and Riku kissed him goodbye before shutting the door. He sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands.

_It really is too quiet here, _he thought, rubbing his temples in exasperation, _What have I done?_

-----------((fast forward))-------

The next morning, Riku rolled out of bed with a groan. The dark circles under his eyes betrayed his lack of sleep as he dressed for the day. As he walked through the silent house to fix breakfast, he sighed and grabbed an apple before heading for the door. _I have to get out of here…_

He slowly ambled down the street away from his building, attempting to distract his thoughts.

_I don't miss him, I don't, _Riku convinced himself as he subconsciously turned the street corner, _I have a boyfriend who is kind, witty, damned sexy…_

He paused in his stride, sighing deeply. _And every time he looks at me I see nothing but shocked and betrayed blue eyes…_

Riku looked up to see that he had automatically walked to the park. He strolled to the fountain, intent on keeping the memories of past journeys here at bay. His eyes roamed the park, before settling on a blonde and a brunette that looked distinctly familiar.

_It's the couple I asked for a quarter the last time we came here, _he recognized, watching them. The brunette, Leon, had a baby in a pink blanket bundled in his arms, while the blonde, Cloud, cooed over the child. Riku felt a new pain in his chest as the memories from that day washed over him.

_There has to be a way to get him back…_

---------((To Be Continued…))----------

I'm really no good at writing angst. Lol, I don't even like to READ angst, let alone write it. It's so short, and thats AFTER I added that random scene at the end too. lol. I predict two more chapters? Three if I lemon, but I don't know...

R and R!

~freaky-hanyou


	10. The Truth

People. Although I did not have the intention of doing so today, I ended up reading angst after angst after angst and I'm like I HATE ANGST and then my sis and I watched a love story where the dude died and im like Well. That's a sign its time to update CoB then! Lol AND

I'll have you know. This chapter SHOULD be long, (here we go, lol) AND based on my plans, will be followed by ONE more chapter. Unless I gain the courage to lemon it up. But I don't know, you'll have to talk to me about that one.

Let's do this.

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_I want it_

_I want you_

_I want a coin operated boy._

"Well that was an….intersting date," Roxas allowed as he shut the door behind Riku upon entering Riku's apartment.

"I'm sorry already," Riku replied as he flopped down on the couch, apologizing for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't like I was called the wrong name by my ex or anything," Roxas said pointedly, subtlety lashing Riku with the unkind barb. "Who's Sora anyway?"

Riku winced. "My…roommate."

Roxas' eyes narrowed before widening in realization. "What did you two fight about?"

"…You."

"I see…I take it Sora thought that there was something going on between you two?"

Riku hesitated. "You could say that." He stood to approach Roxas and enfold him in an embrace. "But he's gone right? I still have you…"

Roxas smiled warmly. "Thanks for that." He kissed him on the cheek. "But I know that I will feel better once I've had a long, hot shower," he winked. "Feel free to join me."

Riku smiled until Roxas left the room. He fell back onto the couch, all happy pretences disappearing.

"_But he's gone right? I still have you…" _Riku couldn't help but feel like that had been directed at the wrong person. He sighed. _I've tried to ignore it…this feeling just won't go away. I have to fix this. But how? Who could possibly help--?_

"Axel," he whispered.

"_Yeeess?" _a smug red-head garbed in pink, now sitting beside him on the couch, replied smartly.

Riku jumped. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can do a lot of things," Axel replied, winking.

Riku cleared his throat. "I want Sora back."

Axel 'tsked' at him. "Can't do that, Riku. I told you you wouldn't be able to get him back, didn't I?"

Riku's eyes looked panicked. "But I was wrong! Don't you realize us humans make mistakes?"

"Certainly," Axel replied nonchalantly, "which is why I double-checked with you _before_ I took him. I'm sorry Riku, you can't get him back that way."

"What way can--?"

"What the hell?" Roxas said as he returned to the living room, drying off his hair with a towel. "When did the fairy in drag get here?"

"Goodbye Riku," Axel said firmly, before winking at Roxas. "Hey handsome!" he called before disappearing in a ball of pink light.

Roxas stared for a moment. "…Do I want to know what the fuck that was about?"

Riku blew air out of his cheeks. "Let's go for a walk."

------------((why yes, I consider this long lol))-------

"You see, Roxas…The trouble with Sora was…Ugh, I don't know how to start," Riku complained as they walked down his street.

"Just spit it out," Roxas replied, no-nonsense.

"Sora wasn't human," Riku replied, speedily continuing on in his story after he noticed the incredulous look Roxas gave him, "he existed through quarters, and he didn't really act human at first, but then he started to be more and more realistic, and we kind of became an item, but I told him we were friends, and then I met _you _so of course—"

Roxas cut him off. "Do you love him?"

Riku winced. "…Yes."

"That's all I need to know." He turned away, face expressionless.

"I'm sorry Roxas," Riku said, truly upset that he hurt his feelings.

Roxas turned and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Do what your heart wants." He smiled encouragingly. "And hey, next time you see that redhead…? Give him my number. I need a new adventure."

Riku laughed and nodded while he watched Roxas walk away. He sighed as he turned to head back to his empty apartment.

_How can I do what my heart wants when I'll never see him again?_

----------((To be continued…))-----------

Hey! That's long! XD ((Ultimate irony discovered after upload: its the shortest one on my list. Fail. lol))

LOVE.

Oh and P.S., the next chapter has been written like, since I started. Yay for you guys. Lol.

~freaky-hanyou


	11. Never Be Alone

So. College.

…Yeah. Lol I just really want to see the word complete by this story. XD And like I said, I wrote the ending a long time ago, so I'm just throwing what I got up here. It's short yes, but isn't this whole story? This is why I stick with What Ifs. WHICH I AM STILL DOING. Mind you.

XD

**Coin Operated Boy…**

_and if I had a star to wish on for my life I can't imagine  
any flesh and blood could be his match…_

_that is why I want a coin operated boy. _

Riku sighed to himself for the thousandth time as he approached his now-empty apartment. _I'm just going to have to do this,_ he thought, trying to set his resolve, _it was my own stupid fault, and now I just have to live with the consequences…_

He paused in his gait. _Without him…_ Shaking himself, he opened the door to his building and climbed the stairs. However, in the hallway, he saw a familiar figure slumped against his doorway…

"What, did Axel put $1.75 in you before they left you here?" Riku said laughingly pulled Sora onto his feet to embrace him tightly.

"Actually," Sora said grinning as he pulled back slightly, "Axel didn't bring me back. I came back on my own."

"On your own?" Riku asked, confused.

"You told Roxas about me didn't you?" Sora countered wryly.

Riku faltered slightly. "I did. But I broke up with him. It was kind of mutual, actually. Listen-"

"Do you know why I came back, Riku?"

Riku shook his head, puzzled.

"I'll show you," he said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Riku chuckled. "Let's not get too hasty here Sora…" He raised an eyebrow when Soar showed him his quarter slot. "So? What's so different about it?"

Sora lifted one of Riku's hands from his waist and laid it over the slot. Riku fingered its smooth and warm surface, surprised. "Its-"

"A tattoo," Sora finished.

"You're…real?"

"Yes." Sora said happily.

Riku could only stare at him in silence. Sora grinned.

"So…" he said, settling his arms more securely about Riku's shoulders. "You're not going to kiss me, or anyt—"

Sora didn't get the privilege of finishing his sentence because Riku quickly finished his thought with the action of dipping Sora and kissing him hotly. Sora groaned in appreciation as he locked his hands in Riku's hair to keep his balance. Riku righted them slowly, edging Sora back into the door. His hands shifted to Sora's hips, pulling him flush against him as Sora gripped him tighter.

Sora pulled back for air, smiling. "It's because of you. You proved you wanted me back when you told whoever—"

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Riku said with confidence, embracing him tightly.

Sora smiled. "Does this mean I'll get to sleep in your bed?"

Riku chuckled. "Always Sora."

"And you'll never be alone…"

"And I'll get to keep all my quarters."

--------((End.))---------

WHEEEEEE!! FINITE.

AND I will definitely have a what if up before Christmas. XD

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
